Music Challenges
by Peace-Be-To-You
Summary: Just some stuff I do to get my muse flowing or just to cool down...Any and all pairings...Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1: America and Female Japan

**A/N: I decided to make Japan female for this one, because I kind of accidently typed "she" instead of "he" and was too lazy to change it, if Japan ever shows up again, he'll be a guy, worry not :P**

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.**

**2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.**

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**

**4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist**

I Choose America and Japan

**1. Cry for Eternity-Dragonforce**

They always met on the battlefield, whether it be a physical battle, a mental battle, or an emotional on, that was how they knew each other. And that is how they would know each other for the rest of eternity.

They would never know what the other was like in times of peace, was America always to determined to win? Was Japan as angry as she made out on the battle field?

All the time it seemed that they fought, almost every other year, but still they knew the stories they created through their battle would linger on throughout the rest of the history of the world they were sure to destroy during one of their lovers spats. That was how they knew each other, and they wouldn't have it any other way. Because every so often when the fighting was done and the official ceasefires had been signed they would love each other so strongly it was a wonder they didn't burst with the fire of their passion.

It was after those times that they would cry, cry for their children that had been lost because of their stupid fight, cry for how the war could have turned out, cry for their past, cry for their future and they would cry for the eternity that would never let them be at peace until they had wiped each other off the face of the world or died trying.

Neither knew what had made them this way, it was the one thing they agreed on, because when they were fighting they didn't care who had done it to them, when they were fighting they felt more alive than they ever had. The stories of their fights would linger on for the rest of eternity, the eternity that they cried for in their times of greatest weakness…

**2. Birthright (Beta 1.0)-Celldweller**

Right after America gained his independence from England he began expanding, seeing it as his right to rule over all of the vast land he had been found on. He never expected to be challenged by a bunch of Mexicans, the French or his mother's own people.

There were times in his expansion during which America had fallen and had no drive to get up again, but there was always an annoying pull at his mind, the promise of a nation that stretched from sea to shining sea, a nation that would one day be one of the most powerful in the world.

Because it was, after all, his birthright to rule the entire North American continent.

When he realized this America would saddle up his horse and hurry back out west, because he could feel it, someone or something calling out to him, calling him to come soon before it drifted away, lost forever.

Then the voices started…

At first he was able to ignore them, but they got louder and eventually sparked a war within him. A war that would kill more of him people than any other. A war that drove all thoughts of finding that thing that called to him so long ago from his mind. A Civil War…

**3. The Stars Look Down-Billy Elliot Original Cast**

It was a time when the entire world was going crazy, Margret Thatcher was destroying England's industry, Russia was taking over the world one nation at a time, Germany had been chopped in half and Japan was still suffering for both her war crimes and the hideous scars that America had place there himself.

To make matters worse, trouble was brewing in Korea, America could feel it in his gut and he hated it.

But he didn't care, Russia had his allies and America had his own, not least of which was Japan herself, having long since accepted that holding a grudge was not the way to go. But if America was to attack one of Japan's siblings could he still count on her aid? It wasn't like Japan hadn't had wars with her brothers before, but would she do it again? After all of the pain the last war she had been involved in had caused her?

And then there was the Space Race. A race to the stars against the Russians, what more could America ask for? It was so romantic sounding that he nearly killed himself with the girliness of his giggles when he saw the next prototype. It would be mere years before he sat amoung the greats of history. Before he sat with England, France, China, Spain, Germany, Italy, Japan, and, yes, even Russia himself. It would be mere years before he sat amoung the stars that looked down on him, before he made his mark in the history of the world. He had promised Japan that one day he would take her with him to see that stars and they could claim them as their own forever. And that was what kept him going.

**4. Heaven's Gaze- The Cruxshadows**

They were locked in yet another war, America not yet looking East to see if he could stick his nose in, he was still neutral at this point, but for how long? How long until he snapped or someone got cocky and attacked him?

Heavens gaze was a cold one, the gods never spoke to the Nations, demigods in themselves, they just mocked their futile attempts to reach them. Only Greece was close to them and could sometimes catch a piece of what the gods were thinking. However, both Japan and China believed themselves to be the centre of their own tiny universe and they both believed the other was an evil force to be eliminated. How the gods must laugh at their folly.

The fact nobody could reach the gods made many a nation very upset, even going as far as to bring some to tears; it wasn't anyone's fault, if anything the tears made the gods laugh harder. So how much were they laughing when they saw Japan invade Manchuria again? How hard were they cackling when Japan attacked Pearl Harbour? How much did the giggle when the Atom Bombs were finally dropped?

**5. New Divide-Linkin Park**

America was dreaming, he had to be, there was no way that something like that could happen. There was no way that Japan would attack him like that. Yet his senses told him something very different, his senses said that this was very, very real and that the fire he saw burning would actually hurt him.

Then he took notice of the ground, he noticed the intricate cracks the spider-webbed across it before it groaned and crumbled under the stress it was put in. And all America could hear was the other Nations' mocking voices:

"You got what you deserved."

And it killed him inside.

Because he wasn't a bad country, right? He was just a country that made mistakes, every nation did that at least once, right? It wasn't his fault that Russia had perished, it wasn't his fault that Mexico had been swallowed up, it wasn't his fault that-

But the mocking voices spoke the truth:

"Yes it was."

**6. Perfect-The Cruxshadows**

Why was it that America couldn't see it? Why was it that he had to put himself down constantly? Why was it that he could only see the horrible things he had done in history?

It was like this whenever America got drunk, he would come stumbling home and knock and whine until Japan let him in, and when she did he would cling to her and never let go. They would sit on the couch together, or sometimes curled up on the bed, and he would cry. Cry over everything he had ever done that had gone wrong.

Nagasaki.

Hiroshima.

Korean War.

Vietnam War.

His Revolution.

World War I.

World War II.

His own Civil War.

He would apologize to her time and time again for the pain that he had caused her and her family. Then his hands would find the old scars his terrible, terrible bombs had left on her and he would press his fingers to them and he would ask:

"Do they still hurt?"

And Japan would answer:

"Yes."

Because it was the truth, they still ached sometimes, but never as badly as they had when she had first gotten them. But the fact that she had to voice that truth broke her heart every time. America was a more depressing drunk than England on occasion…

But then, like a firefly, a glimmer of light would come in his expression and America would smile through his tears.

"Good," he would say. "Let that pain serve as a reminder of how horrible I am."

He just didn't understand, didn't realize how perfect he really was, or how much Japan believed in him.

**7. Our War-Neon Trees**

A long time ago, a rowdy nation came to visit Japan on a quest to make friends with whales, and he found something so much better.

Yet the thing he found was also something terrible, Japan would drag him after her in her quest to rule the world, she would drag him into one of the bloodiest conflicts in history.

But for that brief and shining moment they were in love, Japan and America, and they believed that their love would heal if they stayed true to the dreams of their youth. How could love heal after such a blow though? How could they recover from World War II? How could they pick up the pieces of their lives and move on, with or without each other? How could…

No, they had to stay together, they were meant for each other and as they lay entangled in each other one of them whispered:

"I'm leaving our war behind."

Neither knew who spoke and each thought it was the other.

**8. Everything-Lifehouse**

It was nice, having no pressures to ally for war. Being able to be with who she loved because she loved him and not because of some silly little political agreement. Because what were those agreements but little pieces of paper? What chance did paper have against true love? America wasn't just her lover, he was Japan's rock, her stabilizer in times of trouble and the one person she could talk to when things got tough between Yao and herself.

Yes, Japan mused to herself as America tightened his grip around her waist, it was nice to spend time together while at peace. Japan supposed she should thank the men of the Manhattan Project, for without them America and herself would have never gotten together, America would have never needed to look after her and Japan never would have fallen in love.

Sometimes Japan felt like America was all she needed, her everything, America could do anything.

America grunted in his sleep at this thought, almost in agreement and Japan smiled softly. How could life be any better than this? How could she stand by America and not be moved to tears at least part of the time?

**9. Elissa-The Cruxshadows**

Japan didn't want America to leave her, but there it was, he had made a promise long ago to go to war with anyone in his alliance should they need his help. Korea had been hard enough on her as it was, but now it was Vietnam's turn? Would America rip her in half the way he had Korea?

Japan was more than a little resentful towards America for what he had done to her brother, but she wasn't surprised, Korea had deserved it, taunting everyone at meetings like that. And Japan did love America more than anything else, and that was the reason she didn't want him to go. A selfish, impure reason at that.

Japan let out a sigh and held the worn leather of her lover's bomber jacked closer, America had told her that the jacket was a gift to remember him by when he was away, but why did he have to go in the first place? Because of his promise…

That goddamn promise that they had made so long ago, how Japan hated it. America had actually said that he would have rather stayed with her, but no, there was something to do. Japan was sure that America's heart was breaking just as hers was, but could he hear it the way Japan could hear the sound of her own over the roar of the jet engines?

Now Japan had to say behind and believe that America would come back to her. And what killed her most was that she couldn't help him, she couldn't give him tomorrow or the next day, he could die and any second and there wasn't anything she could do about it!

What were they fighting for anyway?

**10. The Letter-Billy Elliot Original Cast**

They had found it while they were going though America's things, a letter addressed just for her. Japan had cried when they brought it to her, she hadn't touched the thing for a while now and this was her first time reading it.

Hey Japan, it read, if you're reading this it means that I'm dead-

Japan sobbed at the finality of those words.

-or that you've gone snooping in my stuff again, in which case, get out! Anyway, if it turns out that I am dead, then I hope it was a good death, not something like tripping over a brick…although that would be painless I suppose…

Listen, I just want you to know that I love you, I'll always love you and I have never been prouder to have known another Nation. Do you remember how we met? I was looking for whales, I found something better though. You.

And I know this is going to sound sappy, but I want you to know that I was always right there beside you, and I always will be. I will always support you through the bad times and the good times, of which we had many, but believe that I will never leave you ever again.

Please don't cry for me, Japan, I-

"What's that?"

Japan spun with a sharp gasp at the sound of a familiar voice and burst into renewed tears.

"Hey, that's not cool, don't cry for the hero." America crossed the room in three strides and pulled Japan into his chest. "I see you got the letter…Dammit, England needs to learn that just because a guy's MIA doesn't mean he's KIA," he let out an annoyed sigh, "Now I'm going to have to write a new one…"

Japan just sobbed harder.

**A/N:**

…**Wow…It actually turned out a lot more depressing than I thought it would…**

**Ummm…First Fan-fiction ever so…don't be mean…plox? I do enjoy constructive criticism however, but do try to make it nice (No flamers Plox!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Prussia

**A/N: YAY PRUSSIA! I got bored with my AP World History Essay and wrote this gem instead, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own anything?**

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.**

**2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.**

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**

**4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist**

I choose Prussia

**1. The Warrior Inside- Dragonforce**

War. That was what he had been born for, and that was what he would die for. For Prussia war was the ultimate adrenaline rush, there was no other feeling like that of having the blood of his enemies splatter across his hands and up his cheeks. He would do anything for that feeling, but now there was something that made him think twice about invading vital regions.

The child. That child that was The Holy Roman Empire it was Prussia's job to protect that child, how could he still get his war fix and look after such a young thing? He couldn't take the child in to battle with him; that would be murder at the least. But war was all Prussia knew, it was all he craved.

The warrior that rested inside The Holy Roman Empire's new caretaker was getting more and more restless with each day and Prussia knew it was just a matter of time before he snapped and invaded someone with no regard for the consequences. However, for just one more moment he could take the child's hand at night and show him the pinpricks that were the stars and he could love the child the way he never would be able to again. Because there was a country a million miles away that begged for the warrior inside Prussia to liberate them. And Prussia would be forced to ride out on the dawn of the new day. The next time he would see The Holy Roman Empire would be at his funeral.

**2. Eye of the Storm- The Cruxshadows**

Prussia had always faced hardships, trials and troubles, but he had never faced one that he hadn't been able to overcome, everything came to an end sooner or later.

There is no peace without a war.

This time, however, seemed it would be different. That thought occurred to the former kingdom as he was dragged away from the battle field, away from his brother's screams to not let him go, to give them mercy. Mercy…It was a funny word if one thought about it especially when it was his brother who was begging for it. It seemed that Prussia had no choice but to go with Russia, after all, he had lost, isn't that what happens in war? The winners decide the loser's fates?

Prussia believed in what he fought for and for that reason he had paid for in with his blood, sweat and tears. How could everybody else criticize him for what he did when they simply sat back and did nothing, how could they decide on what would happen to him when they did nothing to stop his brother from going insane? His blood bought their lives

This was the moment of truth, the point of no return; he had to place his faith, not in god, but in his own ability to survive. Maybe one day he and his brother would eventually be reunited, but that day seemed far off, so far off that Prussia couldn't see it being in what was left of his life time.

There is no unity without discord.

Sure he was scared, but that was good, right? Fear is what had kept him alive for many a century and fear was what would keep him alive now. Because of his fear for what would happen to his family, for his comrades, was he able to continue fighting against all odds, because of his fear was he able to be brave.

There is no courage without fear

Of course there were battles he regretted entering, every battle he had ever lost he regretted, but those battles had made him smart, they had taught him new tactics and new ways to understand his enemies, his losses had made him wise.

There is no wisdom without regret.

There were those that admired him, his brother, just to name one. But there were others far more numerous that scorned him for what he had done in his time on earth. But it was because of those that scorned him that Prussia love those that admired him all the more.

There is no admiration without scorn.

Sure, there was pain and suffering in the middle of all the war he had been though, but at times, oh what beautiful and glorious times those were, he was able to be calm and be his normal self. It did not seem that any of those times would be coming soon. A new tempest was rising, and there was no eye to be seen this time.

There is strife within the tempest, but there is calm in the eye of the storm.

Prussia now had to find the courage within himself to face the path before him; he had to stand up to the frozen brute. And most likely he would learn something that would make him better than he was when he came to the thrice cursed house. And that was part of what would keep him going.

**3. Like a Revolution- Taking Dawn**

It was time to leave. Now. It was time to get out of Russia's horrible house. He couldn't take any more of the cruelty he saw every day, he couldn't take not seeing his brother. He just prayed that when he left he wasn't spelling out his own death sentence.

Even if the Revolution did kill him he wanted to feel the burning, he wanted to feel the pain. Pain that he himself inflicted, not that horrible Russian bastard. He would suffer the consequences of his actions later, now it was time to knock down that damn wall and see his brother one more time.

There was no way Russia could keep him quiet, the northern nation was too busy with the others in his house to notice little GDR. But soon Prussia would be a riot constantly running though the northern nation's head until poor Russia let him go just to get some peace and quiet. And after Prussia was gone…Well things would snowball from there.

**4. The Letter- Billy Elliot Original Cast**

It wasn't easy to fool the Russian secret service, but the German ability to create new secret codes quicker than the Allies had been able to crack them back in the day certainly helped. So it was that Prussia was able to get a letter to his brother.

The letter explained everything to his brother, everything from what had happened to The Holy roman Empire, to what to do should another crazy boss somehow come to rule over him. It told West Germany all about his childhood that he couldn't remember and what Prussia's role had been. It told of what had happened to the other Germanic tribes and why Prussia had chosen him to be the only one to live. It told of what Germany meant to his older brother. It told Germany that no matter what he did, what laws he broke and what war crimes he committed, Prussia would always be by his side and he would do all that was in his power to help his younger brother survive.

Love you forever, West,

-Prussia.

So it was with a heavy heart that Prussia put his heart in the mail to his brother.

**5. Roland- The Cruxshadows**

A new type of war, a war that Prussia had never seen before, a war that would undoubtedly cause more pain and suffering than any before it. That was the first stranger thought, because the war wasn't between humans, but between humans and something far more sinister.

They were called the future kind and Prussia believed this was because the humans thought they were the next evolutionary step. But what they could do was truly awful, like any other being, they could kill. But the way they killed was the scariest thing about them. They sucked out the souls of their victims by sucking the colour out of them, every single particle of colour until the victim was a shell. The victim was still alive, but without purpose, without thought, without soul. So were they really alive?

In a moment of weakness the Nations of the world had agreed to share the world with these new beings, but should they honour a bargain made in a time of desperate weakness? There would be no great epic story of their war against the future kind, there would only be a story of the choice between right and wrong, and black and white and colour, and strength and weakness. The children of the Nations marched out to meet the future kind, they fought valiantly, but it was all for naught, it was Prussia who was the main purpose of the battle, he had to sneak in to the future kind's command centre and kill the leader, only that could kill all of the future kind. And he succeeded, at the expense of his own life. No one ever understood who he had really died for, alone in that white building, he had traded in his colours for a world that would become black and white whether he succeeded or not. At least he had fought for what was right.

**6. Hero of War- Rise Against**

Prussia had only joined the army because his brother had, and his brother had only joined because of the shiny promises of being able to see the world as long as he carried a gun at his side at all times.

Although, Prussia had to admit, his little brother looked GOOD in those shiny boots, as did he. Both had their hair cut off, but it was a small price to pay in order to go see the world. The brothers became good friends with the rest of the soldiers in their regiment while in training and it was then that Prussia made his decision.

He would be a hero of war, the greatest most awesome hero the world had ever known, he would win every medal and go back home with scars and stories that would win the heart of even the coldest woman. Everyone would be so damn proud of him they would forget he never finished high school, they could be proud of him for carrying his flag so far.

However, the story was very different when they were finally sent out to the battle field. They killed their fellow humans, they killed innocents in their bombing raids, and Prussia even made the mistake of killing the messenger who was surrendering. It didn't seem to affect his brother, but the hardships, mental, physical, and emotional, broke Prussia. It killed his fighting spirit and Prussia understood that the recruitment officer had lied to both him and his brother.

Did the people back home only see a hero of war? Because that's not what Prussia saw, no he saw a prisoner of war. All they saw were his medals and his scars. While Prussia saw the death and the blood and the terror of battle. All they heard were his stories of his missions. While Prussia heard the screams of the dying, the bangs and ear splitting explosions of bombs and missiles. Why were they proud of him? He didn't deserve it

The flag he brought home gathered dust, but it was a flag that Prussia loved, it was the only thing he trusted. Now it was his turn to find a new sucker to send overseas to fight.

**7. Kiss the Flag- Evans Blue**

There was nothing that Prussia loved more than his flag. It was his battle standard, it warned his enemies that he was coming that war would soon be marching on their lands. It was the symbol of all he had achieved, all he had done to get where he was today, and nothing would tear him from that flag. He loved it more that his own family.

He would and could do anything to protect that flag. The flag was who he was, although he also knew that that flag couldn't keep him alive forever, couldn't keep him in the minds of the world for ever. He knew that one day he would be ignored and pushed to the side in favor of advancement. Even so, he would keep a hold of that flag. He would kiss that flag before he died, he would take one for his country and hold on to that flag.

All he had ever wanted was to find something else in the world that meant as much to him as that flag did…Maybe there wasn't anything, or maybe he was too dense to find it. But when his life finally ended would his family be alright, would his flag still fly somewhere? Would freedom for his family perish with him or would it only be him that died?

The next day Germany woke up to hear Prussia screaming and clutching at his newly bloodstained flag. Prussia took one for his country. Germany would do anything to have his brother back.

All Prussia wanted was too find something that meant as much to him as his flag…

**8. Unknown Soldier- Breaking Benjamin**

Why were his dreams always so vivid? It wasn't fair that he could never decide on a final and definite answer to what his dreams were like. Prussia certainly envied those who dreamed in black and white, those who could read their dreams. It was because of those dreams that he was afraid, those dreams were the reason that he kept fighting, because he was desperate for answers so he searched in the only way he knew how.

If he could learn to dream in black and white he could have left the world of war and fighting and blood behind, he wouldn't have had to die an assembly line death with the rest of his people. He could have lived forever by his brother's side never aware of another world out there. At least death only hurt once, how many times did black and white dreams hurt? He often wondered this.

Just for one day would he like to know what it was like! Was that too much to ask for? Of course it was, it always was…Dammit.

**9. Spirit Never Die- Masterplan**

No matter what happened to his land, Prussia had decided long ago that he would never perish from the earth, he would stay behind in the hearts and minds of the people though everything he had done. His spirit would remain even if his mortal body perished, his spirit would never die.

Because of that he had to do everything he could as soon as possible because he never knew if there was going to be a tomorrow for him, he never knew where the next invasion was going to come from . But what he did know was that he would never give in to anything that came his way, he would always rise again and win, he would fight the demons, there was no limit to what he could and would do. But he could only accomplish those things if he left his past behind him. That was the hardest task of all to Prussia. How could he just forget what he had done? How could he just move on from everything that had happened? How could he…

He had seen love and pain. He had been torn in desire, he had felt the pain, he had loved and suffered for it. But that was in the past, was he supposed to forget that? He would never give up, never stop walking and never stop believing. He would forget the bad and remember that good and the useful. He would live forever.

**10. Pok****é****mon Theme- Pok****é****mon (No seriously, look it up on iTunes, this is what it says for the artist and song…)**

Prussia had always wanted to be the very best, like there had never been before. So he chose to excel in one area alone, fighting. He would pursue his destiny alone or with only one other, he would teach others while they taught him and he would never back down, he would battle every day, claim his rightful place and fulfill his dream of winning the ultimate fight against death. He was his own best friend in a world he had to defend. His courage would pull him out of any rough spot he hit and his true heart would never stray from the past to the goal he had set. Eventually he would form a team that would follow him to the end of the earth and he would use those people to accomplish his goals, he would catch 'em all. Catch all of the countries under his grasp. He would be the best of the best, the cream of the crop. The piece dé resistance! After all, it was his destiny to rule over all of his neighbors, right?

**A/N: Why do these keep turning out so damn depressing? _**

**Review plox!**


End file.
